The invention relates to a device with a system driven by a motor for separating non-magnetizable metals, in particular non-ferrous metals, and ferrous fractions that are present, from a solid mixture, with a drum that is supported on a stator and rotates around the stator, with a rotating magnet rotor fitted with permanent magnets eccentrically arranged in the rotating drum and supported in the stator. The invention also relates to a method for operating the device.